


Sweet Dreams

by Oyasumi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oyasumi/pseuds/Oyasumi
Summary: Pink Diamond wants to experiment with sleeping.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Dreams

“Pearl, what do you think it’s like to fall asleep?” Pink Diamond asked out of the blue one day, while she was sitting on a large pink cushion in her palanquin and staring up at the ceiling. 

“To fall asleep? Hm, I don’t know. It seems...unpleasant.” Pearl shivered involuntarily. The first time the two of them had witnessed a sleeping human, Pearl had thought it was dead. It just laid there, so still and unmoving. There was no way something like that could be natural, right? 

Apparently it was. And apparently most humans and other organic creatures did it every day. They just...lay there for hours on end, not moving. Then after a certain amount of time, they’d randomly get up and go about their lives as if nothing had happened. It was baffling. 

“Oh, really? I think it sounds like fun.” Pink sounded a little disappointed. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Did you know that while they lay there, they have thoughts they can’t control? It’s like a little story plays out in their heads. They’re called ‘dreams.’”

Pearl thought that sounded more frightening than fun, but she could see how much the topic interested her Diamond, so she didn’t voice her opinion.

“I was thinking I’d like to try it for myself!” Pink continued, enthusiastically. “Will you try it out with me, Pearl?”

Pearl had been nodding in agreement, up until that point. “I.. what?” She stammered, taken off guard all of a sudden. “I don’t think gems _can_ sleep, my Diamond.” 

“That’s true. I might not be able to.” Pink agreed, “But I don’t think any gem has ever tried to before. We might be able to, even if it is unnecessary for us. Remember when we thought gems couldn’t eat? In the end though it turned out we can.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Pearl admitted, feeling sick when she thought of the time they tried it.

“So do you want to try?” Pink stared at her with a starry-eyed, hopeful expression. Recently Pink had been getting better at wording things in such a way that they wouldn’t be an order for Pearl to follow. Pearl appreciated the effort. 

...But she still couldn’t say no to her. Her Diamond was her weakness, and Pearl couldn’t stand to disappoint her. “Of course I will. But I might not be very good at it.” 

“Yay! This will be so much fun!” Pink’s delight was obvious. She reached down and scooped Pearl up into a hug and Pearl could feel her cheeks burning a bright vibrant blue. Without letting go, Pink laid the both of them down on the cushion, clutching Pearl like little humans clutched their small stuffed toys to themselves while they slept. Pearl’s entire field of vision was surrounded by Pink.

“Okay, now you can try to just relax. Close your eyes when you feel like you’re ready to sleep.” Pink Diamond directed her, closing her own eyes.

Pearl tried to do as instructed and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to tell when she was asleep. Surely there was some difference between laying there with your eyes closed and sleeping and she would be able to tell when it happened.

No changes happened even after she laid still for a few minutes. Maybe just laying there was all there was to it? “Okay, I’m doing it. I’m sleeping.” She announced. “I have my eyes shut and I’m sleeping." 

She heard Pink giggle and opened an eye to look at her. Pink still had her eyes shut. “If you don’t sleep more quietly than that, I’m never going to be able to get to sleep myself. Besides, I don’t think sleeping people talk.”

Pearl blushed again, “Of course not.” She settled back in and tried again to sleep.

It didn’t happen. Even after laying there for a long time, Pearl was still very much awake. She had her doubts that gems could even sleep no matter how hard they tried. 

Pink hadn’t said anything for a while and when Pearl opened her eyes again, her Diamond was just laying there, looking totally relaxed. Pearl wanted to ask if she was sleeping, but she didn’t want to risk waking her up if she had actually accomplished it.

Pearl had to admit, the whole thing was actually pretty nice. Even though she hadn’t managed to fall asleep herself, laying there while Pink cuddled her was very pleasant. Being awake for that felt like more of a reward than falling asleep. She shifted her position a bit to get more comfortable and snuggled up against Pink. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, just enjoying the sensation of being so close to Pink.

She opened her eyes when she heard laughter and felt something shaking under her. It turned out to be Pink’s body shaking with her giggles. It took Pearl a minute to remember what was going on, her mind felt like it was moving a bit slower than usual.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Pink ran a finger through Pearl’s hair gently.

“Wake me? I wasn’t asleep. I just shut my eyes for a second.” Pearl clarified. Not enough time had passed for her to sleep!

“Oh… if you say so.” Pink didn’t look convinced. She was smiling knowingly. Pearl didn't trust that smile.

“Seriously, I wasn’t asleep.” Pearl usually didn’t protest so much against anything Pink had said, but she really hadn’t been sleeping!

“I see. That’s a shame.” Pink said, not sincere at all.

“What were you laughing about?” Pearl asked, hoping to change the topic, since it was clear that Pink didn’t believe her.

“Nothing…” Pink said cryptically, getting up and setting Pearl down gently. “Anyway that was an interesting experiment. We’ll have to try it again sometime. Let’s get going.”

Pearl nodded and followed her, wondering what that was all about. 

...It wasn’t until the next time that they tried sleeping and Pink accidentally spilled the beans that Pearl found out her gem projected her dreams onto the ceiling. And that she had been having a rather cheesy dream about running away together with “Rose Quartz” and fusing with her into an odd butterfly looking creature with two heads and ballerina feet that terrorized humans. Pearl’s cheeks burned bright blue with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry. That’s the point of dreaming, it doesn’t have to make sense.” Pink assured her with a smile.

Even with the reassurance, Pearl made sure not to accidentally drift off again. At least not unless her head was safely buried against Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my old works in progress and found this. It was mostly finished so I gave it an ending and decided to post it.


End file.
